The invention relates to tools such as grinders, drills, sanders and the like and in particular to a vacuum housing for such tools.
In numerous fields of use, serious dust problems are created by the use of rotary tools and this is particularly so in the use of high-speed, pneumatically operated grinders and sanders which normally operate in the 15,000 to 30,000 rpm range. Such fields of use are in the automotive industry where hand held grinders are used to trim fiberglass body panels, sand such panels and generally trim edges, clean holes and cut pieces out of fiberglass. The minute particles of glass fiber created in such operations is a serious health hazard to the tool operators even though the operator wears safety goggles and a mask and in some cases a special suit. Very sharp glass fiber particles still enter the operator's body with the result that substantial discomfort is created through itchiness, etc.
Numerous attempts have been made to develop different types of suction or vacuum devices for carrying away such particles but these vacuum devices generally have been ineffective due mainly to the fact that the point of vacuum is too far removed from the point of work.